


The Star Trek & Star Wars Crossover No One Asked For

by HollyMartins



Category: Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Ben Solo has a crush, Cadets, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, I can't help it, I love Star Trek and Star Wars, Is this a sin?, Rey is a Vulcan!, Reylo AU Week, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Starfleet, Starfleet Academy, Vulcan, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMartins/pseuds/HollyMartins
Summary: T'Rey is a new cadet at Starfleet Academy who just happens to catch the eye of Ben Solo.Or, Ben Solo has a crush on the cute Vulcan in his class and flirts with her over cafeteria food.





	The Star Trek & Star Wars Crossover No One Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God.
> 
> So I'm a Trekkie who grew up on Star Wars. I love both universes so much that I can't help it: I threw Reylo into Starfleet. 
> 
> I'm probably offending some ancient gods of fandom but I'm don't care. Rey as a Vulcan is a super cute image and Ben Solo would be as besotted with her as James T. Kirk is with his favorite Vulcan. 
> 
> So I wrote this little one-shot for Reylo AU Week: Crossover Day. If this catches anyone's interest, I may expand it but I'm not sure. Please let me know what you think! It honestly means the world to me! 
> 
> Again, this is not beta-read and visit me on tumblr: hollymartinswrites.tumblr.com.
> 
> Thank you again!

"Mind if I sit?" 

At the Vulcan's barely perceivable nod, Ben grinned and sat down at the table. She immediately went back to whatever she was reading on her PADD but when her eyes flitted away as she speared a tomato on her fork, Ben sought his chance.

"So, we're in a couple classes together," he began. The Vulcan raised an eyebrow and merely looked at him impassively. Ben cleared his throat. "I'm Ben, by the way."

"I know," she replied. "You are Ben Solo, son of Senator Leia Organa and Han Solo, grandson of Anakin Skywalker and Queen Padmé Amidala." 

He nodded, a slight pinched look to his face.

"Yeah," he sighed, jabbing at his pasta with his fork. "Seems everyone knows that."

She cocked her head to one side in a distinctly cute way and Ben smiled before continuing, "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded, though a slight look of wariness came to her oddly expressive eyes. 

"How exactly do you pronounce your name? Not like 'tray,' right?"

She ever so slightly relaxed and replied, with clear enunciation, "T'Rey."

"T'Rey," Ben repeated, savoring her name. "Okay, I got it."

T'Rey gazed at him with mild curiosity and Ben discovered that he quite enjoyed being the center of her attention. He desperately wanted to keep it and blurted out the first thing that came to mind: "How are you liking Starfleet?" 

T'Rey blinked before returning to her salad.

"I have only been here 8.5 days," she replied. "Barely enough time to form an adequate opinion."

"Yeah, it takes some getting used to," Ben agreed. "Are you living on campus?"

T'Rey nodded.

"How's the roommate situation going?"

T'Rey swallowed before responding, "I live alone."

Ben raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? A single dorm is hard to come by for a first year cadet," he observed. "You're pretty lucky."

T'Rey resisted the urge to shrug. 

"Vulcans prefer keeping their living facilities at a higher temperature than most others would tolerate," T'Rey explained. "Plus sharing a living space is not beneficial to mediation." 

"Makes sense," Ben said. He furrowed his brow before asking, "Why not live with another Vulcan?"

T'Rey's (very cute) face grew tight and ever so slightly green with embarrassment. 

"I do not have many Vulcan acquaintances," she answered quietly. "I am only half-Vulcan, you see."

Ben blinked and felt himself grow indignant on her behalf. 

"And they've got a problem with that?" he asked.

T'Rey didn't quite nod but the expression on her face told him enough.

"That's bullshit," he answered.

"I fail to see how excrement of any kind bears relevance."

Ben laughed and at the further confusion on T'Rey's face, replied, "It's a human expression. It means like, that's ridiculous or illogical."

T'Rey's face cleared and she nodded sagely.

"Prejudice is always illogical," she observed. "But that does not make it any less common."

"Well," Ben said somewhat importantly, "if anyone gives you trouble, let me know."

"Why should I do that? It is not your concern."

"I'll make it my concern," he replied. "No one should have to deal with that, especially someone as smart and interesting as you."

T'Rey cocked her head as she considered this and Ben decided she was unbearably cute so he decided to go all in.

"I have class in a couple minutes," he said, finishing up his last bite of pasta. "Then I'm heading to the gym. I was wondering if you need a workout buddy?"

T'Rey considered this for a long moment, unaware that her silence was only increasing his anxiety.

"I suppose a sparring partner would be beneficial," she agreed. 

Ben grinned wildly.

"Great," he said. "Is 1600 hours good for you?"

T'Rey nodded and Ben smiled again. 

"Perfect, I'll meet you there." He stood up with his tray and pushed in his chair. "It was good to finally have a conversation with you."

"Finally?" T'Rey repeated. "Have you been wishing to engage in conversation with me before today?"

"You have no idea," Ben answered cheekily. He winked before walking away, but not before noticing the green blush spreading over T'Rey's face. He counted it as a decisive victory.


End file.
